


What He Wanted to Say

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year Tim Drake dressed as Robin for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wanted to Say

That was the year he'd dressed up as Robin.   
  
The Halloween store versions were cheap and poorly made, he'd discovered, so he'd ordered one from a professional costume maker. It was nice, but it was just a costume. Not a *uniform*.

On Halloween he'd told his parents he was going to a party, then went to the library just before closing, changed in the bathroom, and took a cab to Wayne Manor.

He'd expected the butler to open the door, or maybe Bruce, if he was lucky. So when the door swung open to reveal Dick Grayson...in a _Superman_ costume, of all things...Tim stood frozen to the spot for several seconds before managing to choke out, "Trick-or-treat!"

Dick grinned at him. "Nice costume, kid."

_I know your secret,_ he wanted to say.

_Is Batman here?_ he wanted to say.

_I'll bet your version is even nicer,_ he wanted to say.

He didn't say any of them. Instead he said, "Thank you," as Dick dumped a handful of candy into his bag, then forced himself to turn away.

"Happy Halloween!" Dick called after him. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, trying to memorize the image of Dick framed in the doorway and wishing he had a camera.

"You too," he said. Then he walked down the hill, back to the cab, and headed home.


End file.
